Shatter
by Aria Illusine
Summary: AU ItaSaku. There ought to have been someone, somewhere, noting the incident down in utter shock when Itachi woke up one night, at nearly three o' clock in the morning, to throw the glass of water on his bedside table at the wall. Itachi-centric


Going by the poll and my own desire to post this, here it is. I'm not quite sure what sparked this...though I've tried to explain myself at the notes at the end of this drabble. I just had to write it down. After I was done, I was kinda creeped out by how I was attempting to get into Itachi's head...I used to only be able to do that with girls ^^; Anyway, I was a little iffy about posting this because I've never really thought about writing M rated stuff. At least not seriously anyway. I mean the thought flitted through my mind every so often, but I never really fell on a good reason and none of my fics have gotten to the point where adding stuff like this would do anything for the plot. But well, here it felt appropriate-ish. Maybe I'll do it again sometime. It was...an interesting experience.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Naruto = Not Mine. Sadly.

* * *

**Shatter**

Uchiha men were calm and collected. They were supposed to be the epitome of self-control. And so there ought to have been someone, somewhere, noting the incident down in utter shock when Itachi woke up one night, at nearly three o' clock in the morning, to throw the glass of water on his bedside table at the wall.

"_Damnit!_"

Uchiha men also didn't curse. Which is why the family heir could not possibly have been muttering vitriolic epithets under his breath as he collapsed back onto his bed and pushed sweaty, ebony bangs out of his nearsighted eyes. This was the third night this week he'd woken up from dreams of his company's medical consultant, a rosy-headed young woman named Sakura Haruno, arching up beneath him as he sheathed himself in her wet, willing heat, her hands fisting in his sheets with his name on her lips.

He was obsessed, that was obvious. He had come to the point where he could admit it, but it didn't help him in the least when she would stride into his office like she belonged there, to drop off papers or question his decisions, her toned body distracting him from her words.

She would argue with him and even as he argued right back, he knew he was guilty of imagining her bent over his desk, crying out in pleasure as he brought her to completion over and over again.

Visions of her dancing behind closed eyelids, Itachi, placid heir to Uchiha Inc. with the iron self-control, lost his nightly battle and fisted a hand around his rapidly hardening length. Sakura might have been unaware of his regard in real life, but in his dead of night fantasies, she mewled at the touch of his body, eagerly wrapping her legs around him as she left crescent-shaped scars on the on the backs of his shoulders and pressed sweetly intoxicating lips to the corner of his mouth, whispering his name in a broken litany of want.

In his dreams she _loved_ him.

He would clean up the broken glass on the floor tomorrow morning. Tonight was for futile fantasies of a woman he'd always watched, but never touched.

END

* * *

Written because I think that, while most storylines go for Itachi being cool and calm and collected (and let's be honest, he IS that way, because he was raised to it and all) and Sakura's the one getting all worked up, Itachi is just as human and ought to have moments where he isn't in control. In the dead of night, I think a guy should be allowed to throw a glass of water at his bedroom wall in a moment of frustration due to unrequited (or maybe just unrealized?) love.

The background story to all of this is that Itachi is a high-ranking individual in the extensive Uchiha Incorporated franchise. Sakura is his company's outspoken medical consultant who isn't afraid to criticize her boss if she feels like he's going about things all wrong. He's drawn to her determination and beliefs, but knows he's under the eyes of the more elder members of the company and so doesn't act on his feelings for her yet because he doesn't want to get her tangled into the company politics. Don't worry though. Something happens to make him realize that Sakura might not always be around, and then he decides to throw the Uchiha rulebook out the window and court the woman he's always wanted before it's too late.

Or something. Maybe I'll post the first chapter of the possible spinoff chapter fic of this in Hiwaya someday XD Wish me luck on my last final tomorrow! Then I'll be free to write much more ItaSaku (and other pairings) goodness!

Reviews fuel the muse!

Aria, out.


End file.
